Kegelapan Membunuh Bulan
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Seorang putri jatuh cinta? Itu biasa...jatuh cinta sama seorang pembunuh dirinya...?itu cinta terlarang, tapi gimana dong kalau putrinya dilarang jatuh cinta?...sama orang normal aja dilarang ini lagi sama pembunuh...aduh,,gimana ya?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Baiklah saudara-saudara, dengan berat hati, saya mengatakan bahwa....Bleach itu.... bukan punya saya**

**PROLOGUE**

_Pada zaman dahulu, terdapatlah sebuah daratan_

_Dimana kegelapan menguasai, dan cahaya tidak bisa menyinari_

_Seorang pemuda Amaterasu, mengusir kegelapan tersebut_

_Dengan gagah berani, menyinari semua kegelapan yang ada_

_Menghapus jejak kegelapan_

_Dan mengutuk agar kegelapan tidak pernah datang lagi_

_Setelah pertempuran tersebut_

_Amaterasu diangkat menjadi raja_

_Dan menikahkan pemuda tersebut_

_Dengan seorang gadis Tsukuyomi_

_Yang suci hatinya_

_Dan suci kekuatannya_

_Kegelapan yang penuh dendam_

_Mengutuk agar Tsukuyomi_

_Menjalani kehidupannya_

_Dengan penuh kesedihan_

_Tanpa dicintai_

_Tanpa mencintai_

_Hingga akhirnya_

_Kegelapan sendiri yang akan mengambil nyawanya_

_Demi dendamnya kepada Amaterasu_

_Tidak hanya Tsukuyomi_

_Kegelapan juga mengutuk anak perempuannya_

_Juga keturunannya di masa yang akan datang_

_Untuk mengalami hal yang sama dengan Tsukuyomi_

_Terlambat sudah bagi Amaterasu_

_Untuk menangkal kutukan tersebut_

_Sudah terlambat_

_Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan_

_Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya_

_Amaterasu mengutuk kegelapan_

_Suatu saat nanti_

_Kegelapan akan mencintai Tsukuyomi_

_Dan cinta itulah_

_Yang akan membebaskan Tsukuyomi_

_Dari takdir yang menyedihkan_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach is not my own....(pasrah aja) tapi ceritanya punya saya lho, saya hanya menggaji para pemeran Bleach untuk mainin cerita saya**

_Chapter 1_

_To protect her precious things_

_She will do anything_

_Including_

_To throw away her life_

Hinamori membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat menetes dari dahinya. Spontan, gadis tersebut memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hinamori masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun.

"Tuan Putri, ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis di luar kamar Hinamori. Bayangan seseorang tersebut tampak jelas dari pintu kertas kamarnya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, saya baik-baik saja." jawab Hinamori kepada seseorang tersebut.

"Apakah anda yakin?" tanya seseorang tersebut, suaranya kedengaran cemas.

"Ya, tidak ada apa-apa, tenang saja." Jawab Hinamori lagi.

"Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, kami para dayang ada di pintu depan." Jawab seseorang tersebut.

Hinamori hanya diam saja. Dia masih _shock_ dengan mimpinya. Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Sangat menakutkan. Gadis ini berbaring lagi ditempat tidurnya. Mencoba mengingat lagi pemandangan dalam mimpinya.

_Hinamori berdiri di tengah reruntuhan. Di sana- sini tampak puing-puing berserakan. Seakan-akan ada suatu kejadian besar yang telah meluluh lantakkan tempat tersebut. Awalnya, dia tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Semakin dia mencoba mengenali, semakin dia bingung. "Tempat ini....., sepertinya aku kenal tempat ini..." Hinamori mencoba mengingat._

_Semakin lama, Hinamori makin meyadari. Ini....adalah negaranya, kerajaannya._

_Semuanya hancur berantakan, lumpuh, tak ada satupun bangunan yang selamat. Semuanya telah menjadi puing berserakan. Api menjilat puing-puing yang berserakan. Kemudian...dibawah puing-puing kerajaannya, Hinamori melihat ada seseorang yang terkubur di bawah reruntuhan tersebut._

_Hinamori menghampiri seseorang tersebut."Siapakah dia?" tanya Hinamori dengan hati cemas. Semakin didekati, semakin jelas sosok tersebut. Sudah hampir dekat. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Hinamori dapat mengenali seseorang tersebut._

"_TIDAAKKK........."jerit Hinamori histeris. Seseorang itu.... ternyata....itu adalah kakaknya. Kakak Hinamori, raja kerajaan tersebut. Belum hilang rasa kaget Hinamori, gadis tersebut dikejutkan lagi dengan banyaknya mayat yang berada di tempat tersebut. Semua orang yang dikenalnya, yang dicintainya, yang bekerja untuknya, yang melayaninya, yang dilindunginya, berada di sana. Berubah menjadi mayat, sudah tak bernyawa lagi._

"_TIDAAKKK........"jerit Hinamori lebih histeris lagi._

"_Kenapa.....?Kenapa begini.....?" jerit Hinamori._

"_Akulah penyebabnya....." jawab seseorang dari belakang Hinamori_

_Spontan Hinamori langsung menoleh ke belakang. Gelap._

Selesai. Hanya itu yang dia ingat dari mimpinya. Hinamori bangkit lagi dari tidurnya. Mimpi ini membuatnya resah.

Hinamori Momo, gadis berambut hitam dan mata berwarna coklat, ini adalah seorang putri di kerajaan yang bernama _Nihon no Kuni_. Akan tetapi, gadis ini bukan hanya seorang putri biasa. Gadis ini adalah seorang _miko princess Tsukuyomi_. Tugasnya adalah untuk melindungi dan memastikan bahwa negaranya, Nihon no Kuni, selalu dalam keadaan aman dan damai. Setiap hari, gadis ini selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan demi keamanan dan kedamaian dalam negerinya.

Gadis ini memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang sangat besar yang tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun. Kekuatan spiritualnya ini bahkan diakui sebagai yang terhebat dan tersuci diantara semua _miko_ yang ada di negara tersebut. Ditambah lagi, gadis ini mempunyai berkah kekuatan melihat masa depan melalui mimpi, membuat rakyatnya dan miko yang lain menghormatinya dan segan padanya.

Akan tetapi, semua berkah dan kemampuan hebat yang dimiliki Hinamori tidak membuat gadis tersebut merasa bangga. Malah sebaliknya, Gadis ini merasa Tuhan mengutuknya dengan berkah dan kekuatan tersebut. Dia benci dengan kekuatannya tersebut. Benci sekali. Orang-orang merasa dirinya sangat hebat. Orang-orang merasa dirinya sangat suci sehingga orang-orang menghormatinya dengan penghormatan yang berlebihan

Tapi, hal yang paling dibencinya, adalah takdirnya sebagai seorang Tsukuyomi dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan melalui mimpi.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa aku harus mempunyai kekuatan ini...? Kenapa aku harus menjadi Tsukuyomi....?" adalah pertanyaan yang selalu Hinamori tanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Benci. Dia merasa sangat benci dengan takdir dan kemampuannya tersebut.

Hinamori memikirkan kembali tentang mimpinya. "Kehancuran itu......adalah takdir kami di masa datang." pikir Hinamori.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" pikir Hinamori. Dia benci merasa bingung seperti ini. Sebagai seorang Tsukuyomi, tentu saja dia harus mencegah kehancuran negaranya tersebut.

Akan tetapi, Hinamori adalah seorang pelihat mimpi. Seorang pelihat mimpi terlarang untuk menceritakan mimpinya kepada orang lain. Menceritakan masa depan, akan mengubah masa depan tersebut. Tentu saja Hinamori ingin masa depan kerajaannya berubah. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika dia menceritakan mimpi tersebut takdir masa depan kerajaannya tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk?

_Tes_

Air mata menetes dari matanya, jatuh ke pipinya.

Lelah.

Hinamori sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Berat.

Hinamori sudah tidak sanggup menjalani takdirnya sebagai seorang Tsukuyomi.

Ingin rasanya dia berlari

Ke tempat yang belum pernah diketahuinya

Hidup damai

Hanya dirinya

Sendiri

Tidak ada orang lain

Di sebuah padang rumput

Berwarna hijau

Dengan angin yang berembus lembut

Dengan suara rumput yang saling beradu

Dengan langit yang biru

Dan awan yang saling melaju

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan mimpi ini...?" Hinamori menangis. Pelan. Terisak.

***

Malam itu pada saat yang sama, dengan jarak puluhan kilometer jauhnya dari kamar Hinamori, seorang pemuda sedang duduk termenung di atas dahan pohon. Rambutnya berwarna putih, seputih sinar bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar. Matanya berwarna hijau, sehijau padang rumput. Pemuda itu hanya duduk termenung, memandangi langit malam.

"Di sana rupanya kau Hitsugaya.....?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyapa pemuda yang sedang termenung tersebut.

"Ayahmu mencarimu, sepertinya beliau ingin membicarakan hal yang penting kepadamu." lanjut pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Pemuda yang disapa Hitsugaya itu tidak mejawab. Dia hanya memalingkan pandangannya kepada seseorang tersebut, kemudian kembali memandangi langit malam.

"Kau tahu ayahmu, jika beliau menginginkan sesuatu, maka beliau menghendakinya sekarang juga." Lanjut pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Aku sudah dengar, kau tidak perlu mengulangnya berkali-kali, Kira."balas Hitsugaya kepada pemuda berambut kunig yang dipanggil Kira tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau mengenal sifat ayahmu."jawab Kira

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan Kira. Pemuda berambut putih tersebut segera meloncat turun dari dahan pohon yang ia duduki dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat ayah pemuda yang bernama Hitugaya tersebut menunggu.

"Kira-kira ada perlu apa ayahmu memanggilmu? Tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Kira kepada Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam, dia tahu persis apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya.

Hitsugaya berhenti melangkah. Ia kembali memandangi bulan.

"Demi kegelapan, cahaya akan menghilang. Aku bersumpah." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil memandangi bulan.

"Heh....., apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kira

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kita kembali." Ucap Hitsugaya, meninggalkan Kira yang kebingungan.

***

Di sebuah bangunan yang amat luas, bagaikan sebuah istana, Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Setiap orang yang dilewati olehnya pasti akan menunduk hormat kepada pemuda tersebut.

Hitsugaya tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera menemui ayahnya. Segera, Hitsugaya telah sampai ke ruangan yang ia tuju. Kepada penjaga pintu kamar, Hitsugaya memerintahkan kepada penjaga tersebut untuk mengumumkan kedatangannya kepada ayahnya.

"Tuan besar, tuan muda Hitsugaya telah datang." Umum penjaga pintu kamar.

"Persilahkan dia masuk."jawab seseorang yang ada di dalam.

Penjaga pintu mempersilahkan Hitsugaya untuk masuk. Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang tersebut. Ruangan tersebut sangat luas. Di ujung ruangan tersebut, duduklah seorang pria yang sudah berumur. Akan tetapi, walau kelihatannya sudah tua, matanya terlihat sangat tajam dan menusuk ke dalam hati, seakan-akan pria tersebut dapat menembus melihat hati dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang memandang matanya.

"Ayah memanggil saya?" tanya Histugaya sopan kepada pria tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui maksudku."jawab pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Hitsugaya.

"Apakah mengenai Tsukuyomi?"kejar Hitsugaya pada ayahnya. Pria tersebut mengangguk

"Mengenai gadis itu, ayah tidak perlu khawatir, dengan tangan ini, aku akan merampas nyawanya sebagaimana leluhur kita telah melenyapkan Tsukuyomi."ujar Hitsugaya mantap.

"Bagus, berarti kau sudah siap dengan takdirmu. Jangan pernah kau lupakan dendam keluarga kita. Keluarga kitalah yang berhak memerintah negara ini. Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi telah merampas milik kita. Apa yang telah dirampas harus direbut kembali. Karena itulah keluarga kita telah bersumpah untuk mendendam kepada mereka."jelas pria tersebut.

Hitsugaya hanya diam. Ia sudah paham takdirnya dan tugasnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang perlu menjelaskan kembali kepadanya mengenai kedua hal tersebut.

"Tsukuyomi telah bersinar selama 18 tahun. Aku ingin agar di usianya yang ke 19 adalah takdirnya untuk ditelan kegelapan."perintah pria tersebut kepada Hitsugaya.

"Ayah tenang saja, di usianya yang ke 19, gadis itu pasti akan meninggal." Ucap Hitsugaya kepada ayahnya.

"Bagus, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap pria tersebut. Hitsugaya menunduk hormat kemudian keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke kolam taman rumahnya. Tampak bulan memantul di permukaan kolam tersebut.

"Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, lihat saja, kegelapan pasti akan datang kepada kalian." Sumpah Hitsugaya.

***

Malam itu sangat tenang. Benar-benar tenang sehingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa malam itu adalah awal dari takdir yang sangat menyedihkan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : tetep, Bleach bukan punya saya**

_Chapter 2_

_For your life_

_and your happiness_

_I will pry for you_

Subuh telah tiba, suara burung-burung yang berkicau membangunkan Hinamori. Perlahan-lahan gadis tersebut membuka matanya. Rupanya ia tertidur sewaktu memikirkan mimpinya tersebut. Bekas air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya. Hinamori menghapus bekas air matanya tersebut. Ia tidak ingin terlihat sehabis menangis oleh dayang-dayang penunggunya di luar sana. Jika mereka melihat Hinamori menangis, maka seluruh Istana akan mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut menangis, ujung-ujungnya Hinamori sendiri yang repot.

"Hinamori _hime_, apakah anda sudah bangun?" tanya dayang penunggunya di luar kamar sana.

"Ya, saya baru saja bangun." Jawab Hinamori.

"Apah anda ingin mandi sekarang?" tanya dayang tersebut.

Hinamori terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba gadis tersebut tersenyum.

"Mungkin nanti saja, sekarang saya ingin menemui kakak di halaman belakang istana." Jawab Hinamori kepada dayang tersebut.

"Baiklah." Lanjut dayang tersebut.

Hinamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Beralih ke lemari pakaian. Gadis tersebut mengambil kimono berwarna putih dan hakama berwarna biru miliknya. Setelah memakai pakaian tersebut Hinamori mengikat rambutnya dan menyanggul rambut hitam miliknya.

"Sempurna." Pikirnya sambil memandangi sosoknya dari cermin.

Hinamori keluar dari kamarnya. Tampaklah olehnya enam orang dayang menunggu di depan pintunya sambil membungkuk hormat kepada dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Hinamori _hime_" sapa mereka kepada Hinamori

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha tersenyum sambil berusaha tidak mengingat mimpinya semalam.

Hinamori berjalan menuju taman belakang Istana. Sambil menghirup segarnya udara di subuh hari, Hinamori berusaha menenangkan pikirannya agar tidak mengingat lagi mimpinya tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu, sia-sia saja karena mimpinya tersebut adalah takdir di masa depan yang akan terjadi. Tapi, Hinamori berusaha agar mimpinya tersebut tidak mempengaruhi suasana hatinya hari ini.

Tak terasa Hinamori telah tiba di taman belakang istana. Di sana Hinamori berusaha mencari sesosok orang yang telah dikenalnya.

"Hoo...subuh sekali kau datang." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Hinamori

Hinamori menoleh ke belakang.

Hinamori tersenyum melihat sesseorang tersebut.

"Ah, _nii-sama_ datang juga. Akhirnya."balas Hinamori kepada seorang pemuda berambut warna orange.

"Apa Ichigo _nii-sama_ akan berlatih pedang hari ini?" tanya Hinamori kepada pemuda berambut orange yang dipanggil Ichigo tersebut.

"Tentu saja, karena itulah aku datang ke sini." Jawab pemuda bernama Ichigo tersebut.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi lawan tandingku hari ini?" tanya Ichigo kepada Hinamori, adiknya tersebut.

Hinamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Datanglah seorang dayang yang membawakan dua buah pedang di tangannya. Ichigo dan Hinamori masing-masing mengambil sebilah pedang tersebut.

"Peraturanya sederhana, siapa yang dapat membuat lawannya terluka terlebih dahulu berarti dia yang menang." Jelas Ichigo kepada Hinamori.

Hinamori mengangguk mendengarkan peraturan tersebut.

Mereka berdua bersiap-siap. Memasang kuda-kuda tempur mereka.

"MULAI!" teriak seorang dayang yang menandakan bahwa _battle_ kakak beradik tersebut dimulai.

Akan tetapi, mereka tetap diam saja. Tidak melakukan suatu gerakan untuk menyerang. Masing-masing hanya diam. Saling memandangi satu sama lain.

Mereka hanya saling memandang.

Seolah saling membaca hati dan perasaan masing-masing.

Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali.

Sudah beberapa saat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan saling menyerang.

Tiba-tiba…..

Mereka sudah berpindah posisi, akan tetapi mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

Rambut Hinamori yang semula disanggul tiba-tiba terlepas. Pita rambutnya jatuh ke tanah dan tercabik.

Sementara itu, pemuda Ichigo tersebut sedikit tercabik kerah kimononya.

"Wah, wah…..kemampuan berpedangmu sudah hebat sekali. Tidak disangka ternyata seorang putri mampu memainkan pedangya dengan indah." Komentar Ichigo kepada Hinamori. "Tentu saja, saya berguru kepada guru yang paling handal berpedang, anda yang telah mengajari saya berpedang, _nii-sama_." Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak salah kalau aku menyebutmu sebagai ahli pedang teranggun di negeri ini. Sayangnya kau tak ingin aku mengumumkannya." lanjut Ichigo. "Apalah gunanya? Nanti saya hanya akan disibukkan dengan kemampuan berpedang dan pedekar berpedang yang menantang duel." Jawab Hinamori. Hinamori sangat mengerti, bahwa Ichigo, kakaknya yang kaisar negeri Jepang tersebut sering didatangi orang-orang yang ingin mencoba kemampuannya dengan sang kaisar.

"Yah, mungkin itu yang terbaik bagimu."lanjut Ichigo. Dia memandangi Hinamori, adiknya,dengan penuh sayang.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang gadis berambut hitam berkilau dengan mata berwarna biru gelap menghampiri mereka.

"Aih, waktu subuh begini kalian pun masih berlatih pedang? Benar-benar kakak adik yang penuh dengan semangat ya….?"

Hinamori dan Ichigo serentak langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut, "Rukia _nee-chan_!" panggil Hinamori kepada gadis tersebut. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum saja memandangi mereka berdua. "Maaf,apa kami menggangu istirahatmu?" tanya Ichigo kepada gadis Rukia tersebut.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu, bahwa ini kesukaan suamiku, berlatih pedang di subuh hari dengan adiknya." Jawab Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Nii-sama_ sangat beruntung mempunyai istri yang pengertian seperti dirimu Rukia _nee-chan_." Komentar Hinamori kepada pasangan tersebut. Yang dikomentari hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"Hinamori _hime_, matahari hampir muncul, sudah waktunya anda bersiap-siap." Seorang dayang menghampiri Hinamori. Sesaat, mata gadis tersebut tampak sedih. "Baiklah, saya akan bersiap-siap. Saya pamit dulu, _nii-sama_, Rukia _nee-chan_." pamit Hinamori kepada pasangan tersebut. "Sesekali, datanglah ke tempatku, kita bisa bercerita bersama." Tawar Rukia kepada Hinamori. "Akan saya usahakan, permisi."pamit Hinamori sambil tersenyum. Gadis tersebut kemudian membalikkan diri dan hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak mencegahnya?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo selepas gadis tersebut menghilang dari pandangan mereka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandangi istrinya tersebut. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau lihat kan pandangan sedihnya tadi?" jelas Rukia kepada Ichigo.

Tentu saja Ichigo melihatnya, tidak, bukan sekedar melihat kesedihannya, Ichigo juga memahami arti kesedihan dari pandangan mata adiknya tersebut. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia. "Walaupun aku adalah kaisar negeri Jepang ini, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah takdir adikku itu." jawab Ichigo

"Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tidak dapat dirubah selama kita selalu berusaha, kita bahkan dapat mengubah takdir kita."timpal Rukia. Dia membenci sikap pesimis suaminya ini jika mereka membicarakan Hinamori. "Ya, kita dapat mengubah takdir kita. Tapi, hanya satu saja yang tidak dapat kita ubah.."Ichigo berhenti sebentar. "Hanyatakdir kematian saja, yang tidak dapat kita ubah."lanjut Ichigo. Pandangan matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Rukia terdiam. Sesaat, keheningan menguasai.

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdoa, semoga Hinamori dapat menjalani hidup yang membahagiakan." lanjut Ichigo sambil memandangi Istrinya dengan tersenyum. "Perasaanmu itu, pasti akan tersampaikan kepada Hinamori." komentar Rukia sambil tersenyum."Ya, semoga saja."doa Rukia dalam Hati.

***

Di singgasananya, Ichigo, sang Kaisar negeri Jepang sedang membahas masalah pemerintahannya dengan para menterinya.

"Hari ini, ada seseorang yang ingin saya perkenalkan kepada anda semua." Tegas Ichigo kepada para menterinya. "Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang telah lulus ujian seleksi kerajaan dengan nilai tertinggi dan akan menjadi menteri yang sederajat dengan anda semua."jelas Ichigo kepada para menterinya.

Sekejap suasana menjadi ramai. Baru kali ini dalam sejarah negeri Jepang seseorang yang lulus seleksi kerajaan langsung ditunjuk menjadi menteri pembantu sang Kaisar. "Harap saudara sekalian tenang, baiklah, persilahkan pemuda tersebut masuk." Perintah Ichigo kepada pengawal.

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Selamat datang." Sambut Ichigo. "Mulai hari ini, kami harapkan kerja anda untuk kelangsungan negeri Jepang ini."lanjut Ichigo kepada pemuda tersebut.

***

Hari sudah malam, kegelapan telah menyelimuti. Malam ini bukanlah malam yang indah. Tidak ada bintang dan bulan tersaput oleh awan. Hanya kegelapan yang mencekam. Hinamori memandangi langit malam tersebut. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa takut. Gadis tersebut takut untuk tidur. Dia takut untuk tidur dan harus melihat mimpi kehancuran itu lagi. Dia sangat takut sekali.

"Hinamori _hime_, malam sudah larut, anda harus tidur sekarang." Tegur seorang dayang kepada Hinamori. "Baiklah,saya tidur sekarang." Jawab Hinamori pasrah. "Perlukah kami menunggu di depan kamar anda?" tanya seorang dayang yang lain. "Tidak, tidak perlu, kalian pasti sudah lelah harus melayani saya seharian ini, kalian butuh istirahat untuk besok."jawab Hinamori. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan para dayangnya. "Baiklah, kami akan kembali untuk beristirahat, jika anda memerlukan kami, berteriaklah, dan kami akan segera datang." Lanjut dayang tersebut. Hinamori tersenyum dan menggangguk. "Kami permisi Hinamori _hime_." Pamit para dayang tersebut. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Hhh…."Hianomori mendesah. "Tak ada gunanya aku takut dengan mimpi itu." pikir Hinamori. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja."lanjut Hinamori. Hinamori kemudian mematikan lilin penerangan di kamarnya. Kegelapan mengelilingi gadis tersebut. Kemudian Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Berusaha untuk tidur.

***

Di luar kamar Hinamori, sesosok bayangan sedang mengintai kamar tersebut. Sesosok pemuda berambut warna putih dengan mata berwarna hijau yang menusuk. Pemuda tersebut berpakaian hitam segelap malam saat itu. Hitsugaya bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya dedaunan pohon halaman kamar Hinamori. Hitsugaya melihat beberapa dayang keluar dari kamar Hinamori, kemudian menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Jadi ini kamar sang Tsukuyomi itu?" pikir Hitsugaya. "Lebih baik aku menyusup ke dalam untuk melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang akan kubunuh itu." lanjut Hitsugaya.

Lampu kamar tersebut padam. Hitsugaya menunggu dulu untuk memastikan bahwa sang Tsukuyomi telah tertidur. Setelah dua jam menunggu, Hitsugaya mulai menjalankan rencananya. Ia memakai topeng hitam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia melompat turun dari pohon dan mendarat tanpa suara ke tanah. Dengan cepat dan tanpa bersuara, dia berlari menuju pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu geser kamar tersebut. Sangat pelan hingga Hitsugaya sendiri tidak dapat mendengar suara geser pintu tersebut. Setelah terbuka, Hitsugaya masuk ke kamar tersebut dan menutup kembali pintu geser tersebut. Belum selesai Hitsugaya menutu pintu tersebut sebilah pedang telah menempel di lehernya.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Hinamori sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Hitsugaya.

"Beraninya kau masuk ke daerah terlarang ini, rupanya kau tidak takut mati ya?" lanjut Hinamori.

Pedang Hinamori memantulkan seberkas cahaya.


	4. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : Bleach is not my own**

_Chapter 3_

_When I see you_

_There is no happiness in my mind_

_But only a sorrow_

"Siapa kau?"tanya Hinamori sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Hitsugaya.

"Beraninya kau masuk ke daerah terlarang ini, rupanya kau tidak takut mati ya?" lanjut Hinamori.

Pedang Hinamori memantulkan seberkas cahaya.

***

"Hmmm…." Hitsugaya tersenyum dari balik topengnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hinamori dengan suara yang lembut tapi mematikan.

Tiba-tiba….

DUARRRRR

Asap memenuhi seisi kamar Hinamori. Terkejut, Hinamori menutup mata dan hidungnya, takut jika itu asap beracun. Begitu gadis itu membuka matanya, asap sudah menipis dan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Hinamori meraih pintu kamarnya dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar sosok bertopeng hitam tersebut.

"PENJAGA….!!!" teriak Hinamori sambil berlari membawa pedangnya. Suasana menjadi hiruk-pikuk dengan adanya bunyi bom asap yang dilempar serta teriakan Hinamori memanggil para penjaga.

Di tembok pembatas istana, Hinamori dapat melihatnya, sosok hitam yang berlari cepat. Dengan segera Hinamori meloncat ke atas dinding pembatas tersebut dan mengejar sosok tersebut. Sambil mengejar Hinamori berteriak kepada para penjaga dibawah yang berpapasan dengannya untuk mengejar sosok hitam yang dikejarnya tersebut.

Hinamori terus mengejar sosok tersebut. Terus hingga ke tempat yang paling terdalam dan terlarang di istana tersebut.

"Aneh…" pikir Hinamori. "Dia, mengetahui seluk-beluk istana yang rumit ini. Apalagi, dia bukan orang sembarang. Dia begitu lincah berlompatan dari satu tembok ke tembok yang lain. "pikir Hinamori.

Di tengah pemikirannya itu, tiba-tiba sosok yang ia kejar berhenti dan menunggunya. Sontak, Hinamori langsung berhenti mengejarnya. Mereka saling memandang. Tiba-tiba sosok tersebut membuka topeng hitamnya. Wajahnya tetap tidak terlihat karena cahaya bulan terhalang oleh awan.

"Kau cukup lincah juga untuk ukuran seorang putri." puji sosok hitam tersebut. Hinamori diam saja mendengar pujian dari sosok hitam tersebut. "Tak kusangka, kau bisa mengejarku sampai sini." lanjut sosok hitam tersebut. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau paham seluk-beluk istana ini?" tanya Hinamori kepada sosok itu. Sosok hitam itu hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinamori. "Hmmm…" sosok itu tersenyum. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hinamori, berusaha tenang tapi emosinya telah naik.

"Katakan saja, untuk membunuh keluarga kerajaan, aku harus paham seluk-beluk istana kan?" jawabnya dengan nada enteng. Hinamori kaget. Ini bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan. "Kau hendak membunuh kami?" tanya Hinamori tidak percaya "Kau hendak membunuh kami semua?" lanjutnya lagi. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian semua. Hanya satu orang saja yang menjadi sasaranku." lanjut sosok hitam tersebut.

"Siapa sasaranmu?" tanya Hinamori sambil berusaha tenang. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku membawamu ke tempat sepi ini?" jawab sosok hitam itu dengan nada yang dingin.

***

Hinamori tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Sosok itu mengatakan akan membunuhnya dengan nada bicara seakan sangat mudah untuk membunuh Hinamori.

"Aku…tidak akan menyerahkan nyawaku padamu." jawab Hinamori sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. "Hati-hati nona, aku harap kau mengerti cara menggunakan pedang." jawab sosok hitam itu dengan nada mengejek.

Mereka berdua telah memasang kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing, akan tetapi mereka tidak langsung menyerang. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengukur kemampuan lawannya dan cara terbaik untuk merobohkan lawan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, pedang mereka telah saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Kelihatan sekali dari kemampuan bertarung, mereka seimbang. Pedang mereka saling terkunci sehingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Secepat kilat Hinamori melesat kebawah untuk menendang kakinya. Taktik itu berhasil karena sosok itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tembok pembatas. Akan tetapi, sosok itu berputar sehingga mendarat dengan mulus. Hinamori meloncat kebawah dan melakukan sabetan dengan pedangnya akan tetapi ditahan oleh pedang lawannya.

Petarungan itu terus berlangsung. Hinamori terus menyerang dan sosok hitam itu dapat menepis semua serangan Hinamori. Mereka terus berloncatan kesana kemari hingga mereka tiba di hutan bambu di dalam istana. Mereka memanjat dan berpegangan pada dahan bambu tersebut. Pohon bambu yang dipegang sosok itu melengkung kearah bawah sementara pohon bambu yang dipegang Hinamori terayun ke atas. Di tengah, mereka saling bertemu dan berusaha menyerang dengan pedang mereka.

Mereka terus bertarung dan meyerang hingga mereka berdua terduduk jatuh karena kelelahan. Entah berapa lama mereka bertarung, akan tetapi jelas sudah lama karena tubuh mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mereka tidak melonggarkan kewaspadaan mereka, takut jika lawan mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Aku akui, dirimu sangat hebat. Jauh lebih hebat dari yang kubayangkan."ucap sosok hitam tersebut memecah keheningan. "Kuakui aku terlalu sombong menganggap diriku dapat membunuhmu sekarang." lanjut sosok hitam tersebut. Awan perlahan bergerak sehingga sinar bulan mulai muncul. Hinamori memperhatikan sosok hitam yang berbicara kepadanya. Sinar bulan mulai menampakkan pada Hinamori siapa sosok hitam tersebut.

"Di saat kita bertemu lagi, itulah saat kematianmu." lanjut sosok hitam tersebut. Sinar bulan makin jelas menyinari sosok hitam tersebut. Hinamori bahkan tidak medengarkan perkataan terakhir dari sosok hitam tersebut. Gadis tersebut terlalu terpana oleh sosok hitam yang di depannya. Yang ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda dengan rambut secerah bulan dan mata sewarna padang rumput yang hijau.

Hinamori tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, ia hanya terpana melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berlari menjauh darinya dan kemudian hilang dari pandangan gadis tersebut.

***

Ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Hinamori begitu pemuda itu menghilang. Ia masih ingin menatap wajah pemuda itu, wajah yang menunjukkan kekuatan tekad untuk mencapai maksudnya. Dalam hatinya, ada perasaan yang begitu membahagiakan sewaktu menatap wajahnya. Akan tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, ada perasaan menyakitkan dalam hatinya.

Hinamori masih terduduk di tanah. Mengagumi sosok yang baru saja pergi dari pandangannya. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, dan angin bertiup lembut membawa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Hinamori tidak menyadari sesosok wanita datang menghampiri Hinamori. "Saya bisa lihat engkau jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu." ucap sesosok wanita tersebut. Hinamori menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan kaget melihat wanita tersebut. "Anda…." ucapan Hinamori terpotong.

***

Hitsugaya berlari menjauhi istana. Ia masih mendengar hiruk-pikuk penjaga istana yang masih berusaha mencarinya. "Heh, penjaga yang tak berguna." pikir Hitsugaya "bahkan level mereka masih di bawah putri itu." pikir Hitsugaya sambil kembali mengingat gadis Tsukuyomi itu.

Ia berhenti berlari. Sekarang ia sudah sangat jauh dari istana dan berada di padang rumput yang luas. Ia memandang bulan. Memandang bulan membuatnya mengingat gadis itu kembali. "Gadis yang cantik" pikirnya "Begitu cantik dan mempesona, sorot matanya seperti mengetahui segalanya. Terlihat kuat tapi sangat rapuh."pikir Hitsugaya lagi.

"Sepertinya sayang jika aku membunuhnya dengan cepat. Mungkin sedikit permainan dengannya tidak akan mengganggu tujuanku membunuhnya." pikir Hitsugaya. "Sepertinya aku menemukan mainan yang baru."lanjutnya lagi. "Aku menunggu pertemuan kita yang berikutnya Tsukuyomi." ucap Hitsugaya sambil memandangi bulan.

***

"Hah, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Kata Ichigo sambil duduk bersila sementara satu tangannya memegang kepalanya. "Maafkan saya telah membuat kakak merasa khawatir." Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya, tanda menyesal yang mendalam. "Tapi syukurlah engkau baik-baik saja." lanjut Ichigo. Hinamori terdiam, ia masih mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"Jadi, akhirnya mereka datang untuk membunuhmu?" tanya Ichigo kepada adiknya. Hinamori hanya mengangguk. "Tak kusangka, dendam mereka dari generasi ke generasi akan mendalam seperti ini." lanjut Ichigo. Hinamori hanya terdiam. "Apakah kau yakin aku tidak usah membantumu menghadapi situasi ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. "Tolong, percayalah pada saya."akhirnya Hinamori menjawab. Ichigo terdiam, "Baiklah, aku harap engkau mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan Hinamori." akhirnya Ichigo mengalah.

Ichigo berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar Hinamori, "Engkau pasti lelah, istirahatlah." kata Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Hinamori hanya terdiam. Ia masih mengingat pemuda itu lagi. Selintas ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu, "Saya jatuh cinta….?"

**A/N**

**mind to review?  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : tetep....Bleach is not my own**

_Chapter 4_

_My heart is aching_

_Am I in love?_

_Is this what you called love?_

"Saya jatuh cinta….?" ucap Hinamori dengan pelan

Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya tersebut. Jatuh cinta? Ia? Pada pemuda tersebut? "Itu adalah hal yang mustahil" pikir Hinamori. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang akan membunuh dirinya.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak memungkiri, bahwa hatinya begitu bahagia bila mengingat pemuda tersebut. Warna rambutnya, warna matanya, sulit untuk diungkapkan. "Andai aku tahu namanya…" Hinamori berandai, "Hei, tunggu…." tiba-tiba Hinamori tersadar, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tahu namanya? Tidak ada gunanya, yang aku perlu tahu hanyalah ia mencoba membunuhku." sentak Hinamori pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengingat tujuan pemuda itu untuk membunuhnya, hati Hinamori menjadi sakit. Sakit sekali, bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum. Begitu pedih, hingga mungkin ia sanggup mengeluarkan air mata darah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa hanya mengingat pemuda itu hatiku bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia dan sakit seperti ini?" pikir Hinamori tidak mengerti.

"Seperti yang saya katakan, engkau jatuh cinta." ucap seorang wanita.

Hinamori menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia melihat sosok wanita yang sama sewaktu ia selesai bertarung dengan pemuda itu.

***

Sesosok wanita yang memakai furisode sedang duduk di depan pintu kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke kebun. Ia duduk sambil memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Rambutnya hitam berkilau dikepang ke depan. Matanya berwarna biru yang menenangkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Sehelai selendang berkibar di antara kedua tangannya,

"Unohana-san" ucap Hinamori kepada wanita tersebut, "Kenapa anda…." Hinamori tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Wanita yang dipanggil Unohana tersebut hanya tersenyum. Melihat senyum itu, hati Hinamori merasa tenang.

"Saya hanya khawatir, sepertinya engkau sedang bingung dengan hatimu." ucap Unohana. Hinamori hanya diam. "Saya pikir, mungkin saya dapat membantu." lanjut Unohana, "Apakah saya salah?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinamori terdiam, kemudia ia menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Anda benar, saat ini saya sedang bingung dengan perasaan di hati saya ini." aku Hinamori. "Apakah ini…cinta?" ucap Hinamori dengan ragu.

"Engkau sudah mengetahui jawabannya kan?" ucap Unohana sambil tersenyum lembut "Akan tetapi, ini tidak boleh. Saya **TIDAK BOLEH** merasakan cinta." bantah Hinamori dengan penekanan pada kata tidak boleh. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Unohana dengan lembut, "Karena, jika saya merasakan cinta, maka Negara ini akan…" Hinamori tidak melanjutkan perkatannya. Unohana hanya memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Engkau mengetahui akibatnya kan jika seorang Tsukuyomi merasakan cinta?" tanya Unohana dengan nada suara yang sedih. "Haruskah saya menghapus rasa cinta ini?" tanya Hinamori ragu-ragu. Unohana hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Semua ini, tergantung padamu," jawabnya lembut.

Unohana bangkit dari duduknya. Kelopak bunga sakura bertebangan ditiup angin. Dengan selendangnya, Unohana melayang dan terbang menuju langit. Hinamori memandang kepergian Unohana dengan perasaan yang berat di hatinya.

"Haruskah aku membunuh perasaan yang indah ini?" pikir Hinamori.

***

_Hinamori berdiri di tengah puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan. Semua bangunan di sekelilingnya hancur. Semuanya terjilat oleh api. Tidak ada apapun yang tersisa. Tidak makhluk hidup maupun semua rakyatnya. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya bagaikan neraka._

_"Ini….mimpi kehancuran lagi kah?" pikir Hinamori_

_"Siapa…yang menghancurkan negaraku?" ucap Hinamori dengan putus asa_

_"Akulah orangnya." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Hinamori._

_Hinamori mendadak menoleh kearah suara itu. Sebelum melihatnya, pandangan Hinamori menjadi gelap. Hitam._

Hinamori terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia masih di kamarnya. Rupanya ia tertidur. Hinamori menghela napas dengan putus asa. "Siapa yang hendak menghancurkan negeriku?" pikir Hinamori.

***

Hari sudah pagi, tapi tak ada perasaan yang menyenangkan dalam hati Hinamori. Ia masih bingung dengan mimpinya, dengan hatinya, dan juga tentang pemuda itu. Mengingat pemuda itu wajah Hinamori langsung memerah.

"Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat, rupanya saya telah jatuh cinta padanya." pikir Hinamori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepala Hinamori sangat pusing memikirkan semua kejadian tersebut. "Mungkin, lebih baik saya mencari udara segar saja." pikir Hinamori kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan para dayang sedang duduk di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Putri, anda hendak kemana?" tanya salah seorang dayang. Semenjak kejadian tadi malam, rupanya Ichigo tidak mau ambil resiko kalau pembunuh yang mengincar nyawa adiknya tersebut dapat menyusup lagi ke kamarnya. Yah, Hinamori sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya. Ia memahami kekhawatiran kakaknya.

"Saya…hendak ke…tempat permaisuri Rukia." ucapnya tanpa ia sadari. "Kami akan menemani anda." kata dayang tersebut. "Tidak usah, hari sudah pagi, penjaga juga sedang berjaga, lebih baik kalian beristirahat." Hinamori menolak dengan halus. Jujur, ia ingin sendiri. "Tapi…." bantah seorang dayang, "Kumohon…." mohon Hinamori kepada dayang tersebut. Mendengar Hinamori yang memohon para dayang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengabulkan permohonan Hinamori tersebut.

***

Hinamori berjalan ke tempat permaisuri Rukia dengan pikiran yang kosong. "Yah, mungkin aku bisa meminta pendapat kakak Rukia." pikir Hinamori. Hinamori sudah sampai di depan istana permaisuri Rukia. Ia menyuruh dayang penjaga untuk mengumumkan kedatangan Hinamori kepada kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Permaisuri Rukia, Putri Hinamori hendak bertemu dengan anda." umum dayang penjaga tersebut. "Persilahkan putri untuk masuk." terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Hinamori masuk ke dalam ruangan terebut. Di dalam, ia melihat Rukia sedang menulis sesuatu. Rukia menyuruh seorang dayang yang menunggu di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk keluar. Setelah dayang tersebut keluar ruangan, barulah Rukia berbicara kepada Hinamori.

"Hinamori, bgaimana keadaanmu? Semalam tentu kau telah menjalani malam yang melelahkan." tanya Rukia secara beruntun. Hinamori hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar pertanyaan kakak iparnya tersebut. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Rukia.

Hinamori hanya terdiam. Rukia menunggu respon Hinamori dengan sabar. "Kakak Rukia, menurutmu…salahkah jika diriku merasakan cinta?" tanya Hinamori dengan ragu-ragu. Rukia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinamori, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut memandang adik iparnya tersebut.

"Saya dengar dari Ichigo, penyusup semalam adalah seorang pemuda. Apakah…" tanya Rukia secara menggantung. Wajah Hinamori memerah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hinamori memerah. "Saya tidak bisa memutuskan apakah merasakan cinta itu adalah suatu kesalahan." jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang sedih, "Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya, jika yang mengalami hal itu adalah dirimu Hinamori." lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Tapi, satu hal yang saya bisa katakan, semua pilihan ada resikonya." Rukia terhenti sejenak. "Jika engkau memilih satu pilihan, jangan menyesali apa yang telah engkau pilih. Hadapi semua resiko dengan tegar." jelas Rukia. "Walaupun….apa yang kupilih, akan mendatangkan kehancuran bagi negeri ini?" tanya Hinamori ragu-ragu. Rukia tersenyum, "Itu adalah resiko dari jalan yang kau pilih." jawab Rukia lembut.

Hinamori hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Aku ingin engkau membaca buku ini." kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku. "Apa ini?" tanya Hinamori, "Ini adalah buku legenda negeri kita ini." jawab Rukia, "Semua hal mengenai lahirnya negeri kita ini, ada di dalam buku ini." lanjut Rukia. Hinamori menerima buku bersampul kain biru yang disodorkan oleh Rukia. Di sampulnya tertulis _Ketika Kegelapan Membunuh Bulan_.

"Apa yang…." tanya Hinamori akan tetapi langsung dipotong oleh Rukia, "Baca saja, dan suatu saat engkau akan mengerti."desak Rukia. Hinamori menerima buku itu tanpa pertanyaan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu kakak Rukia." Hinamori berpamitan. "Iya, seringlah ke sini. Engkau boleh bercerita apa saja." tawar Rukia. Hinamori hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

***

Rukia memandang sosok Hinamori hingga gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Kemudian Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang menghadap kearah kebun. Kelopak bunga sakura bertebangan ditiup oleh angin. "Nasihat yang cukup bijaksana, tidak kurang dari apa yang kuharapkan." Sesosok wanita melayang dengan menggunakan selendang di antara dua tangannya.

"Unohana-san." sapa Rukia pada wanita itu. "Sebuah nasihat yang bijaksana untuk Tsukuyomi yang begitu rapuh." Unohana berbicara dengan suara yang lembut. Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Unohana. "Engkau sengaja meminjamkan buku itu." kata Unohana. "Saya hanya ingin agar dia menemukan kebenaran." jawab Rukia dengan wajah sedih. "Kebenaran, harus diungkap walaupun satu kata." lanjut Unohana dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Kami, selalu berharap, agar Hinamori dapat menemukan kebahagiaan miliknya." kata Rukia dengan wajah yang sedih, "Untuk itu, yang bisa saya dan Ichigo lakukan hanyalah membimbing Hinamori menuju kebenaran tersebut." lanjut Rukia.

Angin kembali bertiup lembut, membawa kelopak bunga sakura. Kedua sosok itu hanya terdiam.

**A/N**

**huwaaa...gaje baget gak sih?**

**Review?  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : **nyaaa...senangnya hatiku Bleach itu punyaku *digepok fans dan Kubo Tite* **

**aku belum selesai tau....senangnya bleach punyaku -spasi- tapi bohong**

**punya Kubo Tite kok  
**

_Chapter 5_

_Confusing memories_

_And confusing history_

_Both were mixed_

_Into a confusing facts_

Hinamori berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Tangannya menggengam buku bersampul kain biru yang diberikan oleh Rukia. "Apa maksud Rukia nee-chan memberiku buku ini?" pikir Hinamori. "Ini kan buku sejarah negeri ini." pikirnya sambil membuka lembaran halaman buku tersebut.

Seperti buku sejarah yang biasanya, halaman pertama biasanya bercerita mengenai legenda terbentuknya negara tersebut. Hinamori membaca dengan enggan. Membaca legenda ini berarti mengingatkannya bahwa ia terlahir sebagai seorang miko princess.

Hinamori membaca baris pertama, akan tetapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan. Ia membaca dengan serius. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan dan ketidakmengertiannya. Hinamori menghentikan bacaannya dan kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya sambil memeluk buku tersebut. Tidak dihiraukannya tundukan hormat para dayang dan para penjaga. Yang ada di pikiran gadis tersebut hanya satu, ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk membaca buku tersebut secara lengkap.

Hinamori dapat melihat pintu kamarnya, ia membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya secara kasar. Dari dalam, ia berpesan kepada para dayang di luar kamarnya untuk tidak mengganggunya untuk membaca.

***

Para dayang di luar kamar Hinamori gelisah. Pasalnya karena sudah sehari semalam Hinamori berada di kamarnya dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun memasuki kamarnya. Jika hanya itu saja, mungkin para dayang tidak akan begitu gelisah, masalahnya adalah Hinamori menolak untuk makan minum selama seharian. Hal inilah yang membuat mereka gelisah. Apakah putri mereka itu sakit, atau mungkin pingsan? Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Mereka mencoba memaksa masuk, tentu saja. Akan tetapi rupanya kekuatan spiritual Hinamori yang sangat kuat telah memasang kekkai pada kamarnya tersebut sehingga tak dapat dimasuki oleh siapapun. Hal ini makin membuat para dayang dan penjaga istana merasa resah. Mereka sangat khawatir kepada putri mereka tersebut. Perihal Hinamori yang mengunci diri dalam kamar tersebut sampai juga ke telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung datang ke kamar adiknya tersebut dengan ditemani oleh Rukia. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kecemasan yang sangat.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tenang kepada para dayang, akan tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan ia panik memikirkan keadaan adiknya tersebut.

"Entahlah, kemarin Putri Hinamori melarang kami untuk memasuki kamarnya, akan tetapi beliau tidak menyahut ketika kami menawarinya makanan. Kami pikir beliau tertidur, baru pagi ini kami merasa curiga dan memaksa masuk, akan tetapi tidak berhasil." Jawab salah seorang dayang.

"Kenapa begini? Harusnya kalian curiga lebih awal!" tegur Ichigo kepada para dayang tersebut.

Para dayang hanya menunduk pasrah, mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ichigo, tidak perlu membentak. Engkau hanya akan membuat para dayang merasa takut dan khawatir." Tegur Rukia dengan lembut. Ichigo hanya terdiam saja ditegur oleh Rukia. Perasaan paniknya kepada adiknya membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengontrol emosi.

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke kamar ini." Ucap Rukia kepada semua yang ada di sana. "Kamar ini dilapisi kekkai yang sangat kuat dan hanya bisa ditembus oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi." Jelas Rukia. "Apakah kau bisa masuk kedalam?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo.

Suasana menjadi tenang. Rukia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Tangannya tersender pada pintu geser kamar Hinamori. Cahaya berwarna pelangi berpendar keluar dari tubuh Rukia. Angin bertiup mengelilingi tubuh Rukia, semakin lama tubuh Rukia semakin transparan sehingga tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya terpana. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

***

Rukia muncul di dalam kamar Hinamori. Di dalam, Rukia melihat Hinamori sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Di sekeliling gadis itu bertebaran buku-buku dan lembaran kertas. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang gadis itu dengan sendu.

"Rukia nee-chan, apa maksudnya ini..?" Tanya Hinamori dengan tersedu-sedu dan mengacungkan buku yang kemarin Rukia pinjamkan kepada Hinamori. Rukia hanya terdiam. "Apa maksudnya buku ini?" ulang Hinamori sambil mengacungkan buku tersebut ke Rukia. "Inilah kenyatannya. Inilah kebohongan yang terkubur dalam dari pendahulu kita." Ucap Rukia. Hinamori hanya terdiam. Gadis itu hanya menangis, karena tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

***

Semua orang yang menunggu di depan kamar Hinamori tampak tegang. Mereka sangat gelisah memikirkan keadaan putri mereka tersebut. Begitu pula Ichigo. Selain karena ia khawatir memikirkan keadaan adiknya, ia juga khawatir memikirkan keadaan istrinya tersebut.

"Ichigo, engkau dan yang lain sudah bisa masuk." Terdengar suara Rukia dari dalam kamar Hinamori. Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Hinamori. Di dalam ia dapati adiknya itu sedang tertidur dan Rukia yang sedang memangku kepala Hinamori. Buku-buku dan lembaran kertas bertebaran di sekeliling kamar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinamori?" Tanya Ichigo dengan cemas. "Tidak perlu cemas, ia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan." Ujar Rukia dengan tersenyum. Ichigo menari nafas lega lalu langsung terduduk, kemudian ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia, akan tetapi yang ditanya hanya menunduk terdiam dan memasang wajah yang sendu.

Ichigo meraih sebuah buku yang terdapat dalam jangkauannya. Sebuah buku bersampul kain biru dengan sampul _Ketika Kegelapan Membunuh Bulan_. Ichigo membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya, tak lama kemudian ia terdiam membaca isi buku tersebut. "Apa maksudnya ini Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia, yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah yang sendu.

Rukia hanya terdiam, akan tetapi Ichigo juga terdiam menunggu respon Rukia. Merasa tak mungkin untuk berbohong, Rukia akhirnya bersuara.

"Apakah engkau mengetahui legenda terbentuknya negara ini?" Tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, legenda itu selalu diceritakan turun temurun, dari generasi ke generasi agar kami tak pernah melupakan leluhur kami." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ceritakanlah padaku tentang legenda tersebut." Pinta Rukia. Ichigo hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti maksud Rukia. Tapi akhirnya ia bersuara juga.

_Pada zaman dahulu, terdapatlah sebuah daratan_

_Dimana kegelapan menguasai, dan cahaya tidak bisa menyinari_

_Seorang pemuda Amaterasu, mengusir kegelapan tersebut_

_Dengan gagah berani, menyinari semua kegelapan yang ada_

_Menghapus jejak kegelapan_

_Dan mengutuk agar kegelapan tidak pernah datang lagi_

_Setelah pertempuran tersebut_

_Amaterasu diangkat menjadi raja_

_Dan menikahkan pemuda tersebut_

_Dengan seorang gadis Tsukuyomi_

_Yang suci hatinya_

_Dan suci kekuatannya_

_Kegelapan yang penuh dendam_

_Mengutuk agar Tsukuyomi_

_Menjalani kehidupannya_

_Dengan penuh kesedihan_

_Tanpa dicintai_

_Tanpa mencintai_

_Hingga akhirnya_

_Kegelapan sendiri yang akan mengambil nyawanya_

_Demi dendamnya kepada Amaterasu_

_Tidak hanya Tsukuyomi_

_Kegelapan juga mengutuk anak perempuannya_

_Juga keturunannya di masa yang akan datang_

_Untuk mengalami hal yang sama dengan Tsukuyomi_

_Terlambat sudah bagi Amaterasu_

_Untuk menangkal kutukan tersebut_

_Sudah terlambat_

_Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan_

_Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya_

_Amaterasu mengutuk kegelapan_

_Suatu saat nanti_

_Kegelapan akan mencintai Tsukuyomi_

_Dan cinta itulah_

_Yang akan membebaskan Tsukuyomi_

_Dari takdir yang menyedihkan_

"Demikianlah legenda negeri ini." Ujar Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya, "Bukankah engkau juga memahami legenda ini?" lanjut Ichigo tak mengerti. Rukia terdiam, "Bagi penduduk negeri ini, mungkin memang begitulah yang terjadi di masa dahulu. Akan tetapi bagi kami, bukan begitu peristiwa yang kami saksikan." Jelas Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Ichigo tak mengerti, "Legenda kalian, penuh dengan kebohongan." Ucap Rukia tanpa ragu-ragu.

**A/N : Untuk temen-temenku yang setia menunggu dan membaca, mind to review? tapi diriku suka malau deh baca review kalain, abis kesannya kayak orang tenar gitu deh *ditendang sampai bimasakti nun jauh ke sana***


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Apa mau dikata.....Bleach bukan punyaku, maunya sih punyaku, tapi karena aku baik hati jadinya punya Kubo Tite aja deh**

**eh, tapi story ini punyaku lho, buktinya aku ngegaji mereka untuk mainin story ini :D  
**

_Chapter 6_

_The tiniest emotion_

_The smallest actions_

_All will be tied to the future_

_Hinamori berdiri di antara reruntuhan negerinya. Dengan putus asa ia kembali bertanya, "Siapakah yang ingin menghancurkan negeriku?", "Akulah orangnya." Jawab seseorang di baliknya. Hinamori menoleh, tidak seperti biasanya, akhirnya Hinamori dapat melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang akan menghancurkan negerinya. Hinamori tertegun, sosok tersebut…._

Hinamori tersentak. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh mengalir deras dari keningnya. Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di pangkuan Rukia. "Kau sudah terbangun?" Tanya Rukia lembut, "Sudah berapa lama saya tertidur?" Tanya Hinamori. "Setengah hari." Jawab Rukia, "Engkau telah membuat kami semua khawatir, memasang kekkai di kamarnu dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun boleh masuk. Para dayang juga panik karena menurut mereka engkau belum makan setelah engkau mengunjungi kamarku kemarin pagi." Jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

Hinamori diam saja, ia tidak merespon apapun yang dijelaskan oleh Rukia. "Rukia nee-chan, saya bermimpi dan mimpi ini semakin jelas dibandingkan yang dulu." Ungkap Hinamori. Rukia hanya terdiam, "Jika mimpi masa depan semakin jelas seiring berlalunya waktu, maka hal tersebut menandakan bahwa mimpi itu segera akan terjadi." Jelas Rukia. Hinamori terdiam, inilah yang ditakutinya, mimpi kehancuran akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Hinamori terdiam, "Saya harus bertemu dengannya." Ucap Hinamori tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang engkau maksud?" Tanya Rukia. "Orang yang ada di dalam mimpiku, Sang Penghancur." Ucap Hinamori.

***

Ichigo duduk di meja kerjanya, tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya. Padahal kertas-kertas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya adalah laporan mengenai rakyat negerinya tersebut. Para menteri berulang kali masuk ke kamar kerjanya untuk meminta tanda tangan atau melaporkan suatu kejadian. Akan tetapi, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi tentang adiknya tersebut.

"Kelihatannya anda sedang tidak berkonsentrasi ya, Raja." Sapa seorang menteri kepada Ichigo. "Ah, kau rupanya, bagaimana hari-harimu menjadi seorang menteri yang masih muda dibanding menteri yang lain?" Tanya Ichigo kepada menterinya yang baru dilantik tersebut. "Yah, lumayan, hanya saja beberapa orang membicarakan saya di belakang saya." Ujar pemuda tersebut. "Yah, sebenarnya memang setiap pejabat yang baru dilantik seharusnya di doakan oleh Miko Princess negeri ini, hanya saja …." Putus Ichigo.

"Hanya saja?" kejar pemuda tersebut. "Tidak, adikku itu hanya sedang sakit." Elak Ichigo, pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk paham. "Aku berharap engkau mau bersabar hingga adikku itu sembuh." Harap Ichigo, pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo bekerja demi negeri ini, kami sangat mengharapkanmu sebagai seorang menteri, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Ucap Ichigo sambil melanjutkan kerjanya.

***

"Eeh, Ichigo nii-sama punya menteri baru?" Tanya Hinamori, Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya, menteri ini adalah pemuda yang lulus ujian negara dan ia telah bekerja selama seminggu." Jelas Rukia. "Hee..kenapa tidak menyuruh saya untuk mendoakannya? Bukankah ia harus didoakan?" Jelas Hinamori. "Memang, tapi melihat kondisi tubuhmu akhir-akhir ini, Ichigo tidak tega untuk memaksamu. Ichigo ingin menunggu hingga tubuh dan hatimu benar-benar siap." Jelas Rukia.

"Aih, kasihan menteri itu, tentu ia penasaran mengapa saya belum mendoakannya." Gumam Hinamori. "Kalau engkau mau, kapan engkau siap untuk mendoakannya?" Tanya Rukia, "Besok pagi saja, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" jawab Hinamori

***

"Apa…Hinamori mau mendoakan menteri baru?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya, Rukia mengangguk, "Begitulah yang Hinamori katakan." Jelas Rukia lembut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Ichigo tak mengerti, "Justru menurut Hinamori semakin cepat akan semakin lebih baik." Jelas Rukia kembali.

" Bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya?" Tanya Ichigo cemas, "Tenang saja, Hinamori sudah tidak apa-apa, begitu juga hatinya." Tambah Rukia. Ichigo terdiam lama, kemudian "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan acara pendoa'an untuk Hitsugaya Toushirou besok pagi." Putus Ichigo.

***

Hitsugaya sedang duduk di ruang kerja menterinya sambil membaca gulungan surat yang baru diterimanya. "Hmm, jadi besok kerajaan akan mengadakan upacara doa untukku." gumam Hitsugaya, "Sepertinya kedudukanku sebagai menteri akan mempermudahku untuk bermain denganmu, Tsukuyomi." Lanjut Hitsugaya dengan senyum misterius

***

Alun-alun Istana tampak sedang dipersiapkan. Para dayang hilir mudik menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk upacara pendoa'an Para menteri dan rakyat akan datang untuk melihat upacara tersebut. Hal ini juga akan disaksikan oleh raja dan permaisurinya. Bagi rakyat, ini adalah hal yang sangat ditunggu karena mereka dapat melihat para pemimpin negeri juga miko princess mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Para menteri dan pejabat memasuki alun-alun dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo yang ditemani Rukia datang dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Para rakyat mengelu-elukan kedatangan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum, membalas sambutan para rakyat.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinamori memasuki alun-alun Istana tersebut. Semua rakyat langsung terdiam, begitu terpana dengan penampilan putri mereka tersebut. Hinamori mengenakan setelan seorang miko princess. Gadis tersebut mengenakan kimono upacara besar yang sederhana. Akan tetapi, kecantikan gadis tersebut seakan-akan membuat semua yang ia kenakan tampak mewah. Gadis tersebut juga melepas rambutnya sehingga rambut panjangnya terurai indah.

Hinamori siap untuk mendoakan menteri yang baru. Ia berdiri menghadap para rakyatnya. Seorang menteri bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju arahnya. Hinamori terkejut, akan tetapi keterkejutannya itu hanya terlihat dari matanya. Sosok menteri yang ia lihat adalah pemuda yang berniat untuk membunuhnya. Hinamori terdiam, untuk sesaat Hinamori merasa bingung.

***

Ichigo menangkap tatapan kaget Hinamori, hanya saja tak mungkin ia langsung bertindak. Ichigo menoleh kepada Rukia, yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedih. Tanpa penjelasan, Ichigo mengerti tatapan kaget Hinamori kepada menteri barunya tersebut.

***

Hitsugaya Toushirou datang mendekat padanya kemudian berlutut di hadapan Hinamori. "Apa yang saya lakukan adalah untuk negara ini, apa yang saya miliki adalah untuk negara ini, di sini, dengan nama yang saya miliki, saya bersumpah kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, untuk berkorban demi negara ini." Sumpah Hitsugaya sambil berlutut di hadapan Hinamori. Hinamori mengangkat tangannya dan berdoa, "Saya mendoakanmu takdir yang baik, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Ucap Hinamori. Seberkas sinar putih bersinar terang dari tubuh Hinamori. Untuk beberapa saat, semua yang hadir tidak dapat melihat apapun, akan tetapi sebentar kemudian semua menjadi kembali normal.

Semua yang hadir mengelu-elukan menteri yang baru didoakan tersebut dan semua pejabat negara. Mereka juga mengelu-elukan Hinamori beserta Ichigo dan Rukia. Hitsugaya bangkit dari berlututnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hinamori hanya terdiam, mengawasi punggung pemuda itu dengan wajah penuh waspada.

***

Hitsugaya sedang berjalan di koridor istana, bermaksud pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Sebagai seorang menteri, tak ada kata libur baginya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, "Aku tahu engkau di sana, tunjukkan sosokmu." Ucap Hitsugaya secara tegas. Sesosok bayangan keluar dari persembunyiannya, Hinamori. "Tak kusangka, seorang putri sepertimu gemar memata-matai orang lain." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Saya ingin tahu." Ucap Hinamori, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan sumpah yang tadi?" Tanya Hinamori, Hitsugaya terdiam, "Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh demi negeri ini." Lanjut Hitsugaya. "Lalu, kenapa engkau mencoba membunuhku pada malam itu.? Tanya Hinamori

**A/N : Maluuuu............mind to review?**

**tapi malu bacanya  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Apakah Bleach punyaku? Yang benar saja, kalian sudah tahu jawabannya kan?**

_. "Lalu, kenapa engkau mencoba membunuhku pada malam itu.? Tanya Hinamori_

Chapter 7

_Only both of us_

_And I will be yours_

_Only both of us_

_And my soul will be taken_

"Kau tanya kenapa?" ulang Hitsugaya, dengan senyum misterius ia menjawab "Tentu saja untuk negeri ini, bukankah aku sudah bersumpah untuk melakukan apapun demi negeri ini? Akan kulakukan apapun, bahkan jika harus membunuhmu." Jelas Hitsugaya. Hinamori tertegun, "Apa maksudmu? Demi negeri ini?" ulang Hinamori tak mengerti.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori, Pemuda itu hanya menatap Hinamori. Ditatap oleh Hitsugaya, Hinamori merasa mukanya panas dan memerah. Perasaan cinta memenuhi hatinya. Tiba-tiba….

Hinamori jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegang dadanya. Sakit sekali, begitu sakitnya hingga ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Peluh keluar dari badannya, nafasnya tersengal. Sulit sekali baginya untuk bernafas dengan dadanya yang begitu sakit. Pandangan matanya berputar. Hal yang mampu dilihatnya hanyalah Hitsugaya masih berdiri di depan memandangi dirinya. Perlahan pandangan matanya gelap. Hinamori pingsan.

***

Hinamori membuka matanya, rasa sakit di dadanya sudah hilang. Hinamori memegang dadanya, masih teringat rasa sakit di dadanya. "Kau sudah bangun?", Hinamori menoleh kearah sumber suara. Hitsugaya duduk sambil memandangi dirinya dari jarak satu meter di sisinya. Hinamori berusaha bangun, "Tak usah memaksakan diri, kau masih lemah." Cegah Hitsugaya, mendengar itu Hinamori kembali merebahkan diri.

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Hinamori, "Ini di kamar dinasku di istana." Jelas Hitsugaya. "Sudah berapa lama saya ada di sini?" Tanya Hinamori lagi, "Kau sudah pingsan selama satu jam, aku membawamu ke sini karena jaraknya lebih dekat dibanding ke istanamu." Jelas Hitsugaya lagi. Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya kemudian tersenyum., "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Tidak ada." Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit di dada Hinamori kembali melanda. Hinamori merintih kesakitan, peluh kembali keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil mendekati Hinamori, "Sakit lagi?" Tanya Hitsugaya cemas. Hinamori meremas dadanya, mukanya juga pucat, terlihat sekali gadis itu merasa tersiksa. Hitsugaya memegang tubuh Hinamori, akan tetapi Hinamori merasakan dadanya lebih sakit lagi. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa Hinamori mendorong Hitsugaya menjauh darinya. Hinamori terjatuh ke lantai, nafasnya tersengal. Perlahan rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang dan akhirnya menghilang.

Hinamori memandang kearah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Maaf." Ucap Hinamori diantara nafasnya, Hitsugaya memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang kemudian membuang muka, "Sudah saatnya kau pulang ke istanamu." Ucap Hitsugaya, Hinamori masih memegangi dadanya. "Biar kuantar." Ucap Hitsugaya, ia kemudian datang mendekati Hinamori dan menggendong gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hitsugaya berlari menuju istana Hinamori.

***

"Alam mulai berubah." Ucap Rukia sambil meminum tehnya, "Sepertinya sudah mulai terjadi perubahan pada Tsukuyomi itu." Ucap seorang pria tua dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang yang berwarna putih. Rukia menoleh pada pria tua tersebut, "Apakah dulu juga seperti ini? Alam juga berubah?" Tanya Rukia kepada pria tua tersebut, "Bahkan lebih parah, kekeringan melanda hingga penduduk harus memakan tanah karena tak ada tumbuhan yang hidup." Jelas pria tua tersebut.

"Sebagai seorang dari kegelapan, pastilah terasa menyakitkan harus melihat keluarga anda menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya Tsukuyomi." Ucap Rukia kepada pria tua tersebut. "Ini sudah merupakan tugas kami, sebagai kegelapan kami akan terus membunuh Tsukuyomi, hingga saatnya tiba." Jelas pria tersebut. Rukia terdiam sejenak, ia meminum tehnya, "Yamamoto-sama, apakah anda memerintahkan putra anda, Hitsugaya, untuk membunuh Hinamori?" Tanya Rukia pada pria tua tersebut. Pria tua yang dipanggil Yamamoto hanya terdiam, "Saya terkejut melihat Tsukuyomi tersebut masih hidup." Jawabnya.

Rukia tidak menyukai jawaban Yamamoto tersebut, "Yamamoto-sama, tolong jangan bicara sembarangan. Saya tidak suka dengan ucapan anda." Tegur Rukia. "Kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini., jadi kau yang jangan bicara sembarangan." Balas Yamamoto kepada Rukia. Rukia terdiam, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan tidak suka. "Hanya kami, kegelapan saja yang mengetahui penderitaan Tsukuyomi." Ujarnya, "Apa yang kami lakukan, hanyalah untuk menghindari penderitaan dari Tsukuyomi tersebut." Lanjutnya, "Yah, walaupun mungkin bagi Tsukuyomi yang sekarang, dia telah merasakannya." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memandang Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam, tetapi wajahnya serius. "Kau mungkin tak bisa mengerti semua ini, walaupun kalian adalah para bidadari langit yang menyaksikan semua ini." Tambahnya lagi.

"Mungkin kami memang tidak mengerti, akan tetapi kami dapat membantu", Rukia dan Yamamoto menoleh kearah sumber suara, Unohana dengan selendang yang melilit di lengannya muncul di sisi taman kamar Rukia. "Hoo, Unohana rupanya." Sapa Yamamoto kepada Unohana. Unohana tersenyum kepada Yamamoto, "Lama tak jumpa Yamamoto-sama, sejak Tsukuyomi yang sebelumnya meninggal." Ujar Unohana dengan lembut, Yamamoto hanya terdiam.

"Kami para bidadari langit tidak bermaksud mengacau, hanya ingin membantu anda." Jelas Unohana pada Yamammoto. Yamamoto meminum tehnya, "Yang dapat kalian lakukan hanyalah untuk tidak mengganggu rencana kami, termasuk jika kami harus membunuh Tsukuyomi." Jelasnya. Rukia terkejut dan hendak membantah akan tetapi langsung dicegah oleh Unohana. "Baiklah, kami percaya pada anda." Jawab Unohana sambil tersenyum. Yamamoto mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Rukia tersebut, Rukia dan Unohana hanya memandang kepergian Yamamoto.

"Kenapa anda membiarkannya untuk membunuh Hinamori?" tuntut Rukia kepada Unohana, "Karena hanya kegelapan saja yang dapat memahami Tsukuyomi." Jelas Unohana. "Tapi bukan berarti mereka dapat membunuh Hinamori." Bantah Rukia, "Tak bisakah kita mencegah kegelapan untuk membunuh?" Tanya Rukia kepada Unohana. Unohana menutup matanya, "Kita berdoa saja, semoga takdir menentukan hal yang lain." Ujar Unohana sambil membuka matanya. Rukia terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

***

Hitsugaya berhenti, mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Hinamori, lalu menurunkan Hinamori dari gendongannya. Wajah Hinamori memerah, tiba-tiba ia kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk dan terbatuk walaupun tidak mengeluarkan darah. Melihat hal ini, Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinamori, akan tetapi mendadak tangannya berhenti. Hitsugaya teringat akan kejadian ia berusaha menolong Hinamori. Hitsugaya berusaha memapahnya akan tetapi sepertinya gadis itu merasa lebih tersiksa jika Hitsugaya menyentuhnya. Karena itu, ia menarik kembali tangannya dan hanya bisa diam memandang Hinamori.

Perlahan nafas Hinamori kembali normal, akan tetapi peluh masih membasahi wajahnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke dalam." Ujar Hitsugaya pada Hinamori, mendengar itu Hinamori memandang kearah Hitsugaya dan tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih." Ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum, mendengar itu Hitsugaya buru-buru menoleh kearah lain, "Tapi ini bukan berarti kita berteman. Aku akan membunuhmu, karena itu bersiaplah." Ujarnya sambil menghilang dari hadapan Hinamori. Hinamori memandangi arah dimana Hitsugaya berada beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia tersenyum lemah, kemudian akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

***

Hitsugaya memandangi Hinamori memasuki kamarnya dari tembok pembatas. Wajahnya menunjukkan ia cemas terhadap gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hitsugaya?", Hitsugaya menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Ia melihat Yamamoto berdiri memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Ayah." Ujar Hitsugaya kaget, "Bukankah seharusnya kau membunuh Tsukuyomi itu?" Tanya Yamamoto dingin, "Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik tadi?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan suara menuduh.

***

**A/N : maaf yaa...sebenarnya Tsuki mau pisahin dialog dari dekripsi cerita...**

**tapi ternyata susah banget....**

**mind to review....please....*puppy eyes*  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Perlukah saya memberi tahu lagi? Bleach bukan punya saya tapi punya Kubo Tite**

**A/N : Minna, sebentar lagi ceritanya selesai nih....tetap bertahan ya untuk baca cerita ini....**

"_Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik tadi?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan suara menuduh._

Chapter 8

_Love_

_Angst_

_Hurt_

_Revenge_

_Destiny_

"Ayah…aku.." Hitsugaya berusaha menjawab dengan bingung.

"Cukup, aku bisa melihat tekadmu mulai melemah hanya karena melihat gadis itu menderita." Potong Yamamoto dengan dingin.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam, mengakui bahwa tekadnya untuk membunuh menjadi lemah karena melihat penderitaan gadis itu. Pria mana yang tidak menjadi lemah melihat seorang gadis yang tak berdaya sedang menderita?

"Aku tak ingin menunggu lagi." Ucap Yamamoto, "Dua bulan lagi umur gadis itu 19 tahun, aku ingin ia mati sebelum ia mencapai umur tersebut." Perintah Yamamoto dengan dingin.

Hitsugaya hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Ini adalah perintah! Jangan berani untuk berkhianat!" Tegas Yamamoto, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

***

Hinamori memasuki kamarnya dengan tubuh yang lemah. Ia membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur, memikirkan rasa sakit yang dialaminya seharian itu. Ia menoleh dan berusaha mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di sampingnya. Sebuah buku bersampul kain biru yang berjudul _Ketika Kegelapan Membunuh Bulan_.

"Pasti ada alasannya kenapa tubuhku mendadak menjadi seperti ini." Pikir Hinamori sambil memandang buku tersebut. Hinamori membaca buku itu.

***

_"Ini adalah perintah!."_

Masih terbayang di benak Hitsugaya perintah ayahnya untuk membunuh Hinamori.

_"Jangan berani untuk berkhianat!"_

Hitsugaya menutup matanya. "Pasti ada alasannya kenapa keluarga kami secara generasi bertugas membunuh Tsukuyomi." Pikir Hitsugaya.

"_Maafkan saya."_

Hitsugaya tersentak, "Kenapa bayangannya yang muntah darah muncul di benakku?" gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

***

Keesokan pagi, terjadi kegemparan di Istana. Hinamori ditemukan pingsan di kamarnya. Seluruh penghuni istana kalang kabut mengkhawatirkan kesehatan putri itu. Ichigo bahkan sudah memanggil seluruh dokter di penjuru negeri itu untuk memeriksa Hinamori.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adikku?" Tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Maafkan kami baginda, kami tidak dapat menemukan penyebab penyakit sang putri." Jawab sang dokter sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Ichigo galak yang membuat para dokter yang menghadap menjadi ketakutan.

"Ichigo, tenanglah." Tegur Rukia, "Apakah penyakit Hinamori belum dapat disembuhkan?" Tanya Rukia lembut.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, hamba hanya dapat menjawab bahwa penyakit yang dialami oleh putri Hinamori sama dengan yang di derita oleh almarhumah Tsukuyomi yang terdahulu." Jawab sang dokter.

Rukia tertegun, Ichigo kaget, tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

"Terima kasih dokter, kalian boleh pergi." Perintah Ichigo, para dokter pun langsung menunduk hormat kemudian pergi keluar.

"Ichigo.." panggil Rukia lembut.

"Jika penyakit Hinamori sama dengan penyakit Bibi Tsukuyomi, maka tak ada harapan hidup lagi bagi Hinamori." Gumam Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Tegur Rukia.

"Dan negeri ini pasti akan mengalami masa yang sangat sulit." Lanjut Ichigo

"Ichigo, kau menuduh penyakit Hinamori ini sebagai pembawa sial?" tegur Rukia.

"Ini adalah kenyataan, sejarah selalu membuktikan bahwa setiap generasi Tsukuyomi pasti akan mengalami hal ini." Balas Ichigo

"Tapi…" bantah Rukia

"Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan, kecuali melepasnya pergi." Lanjut Ichigo putus asa.

Rukia terdiam, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu, semua pasti akan berakhir seperti ini, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan roda takdir. Rukia tahu semua pasti akan berakhir seperti ini, karena ia juga telah melihat hal ini di dalam mimpinya.

Bukan hanya Hinamori, Rukia juga melihat dalam mimpinya apa yang selalu dilihat oleh Hinamori. Kehancuran negeri ini, kematian semua orang, dan semua kehancuran tersebut dilakukan oleh satu orang.

Hitsugaya Toushirou

Hinamori sudah memulai takdirnya, tinggal bagaimana Hitsugaya mengakhiri takdir tersebut

***

"_Hei apa kau sudah dengar? Ternyata penyakit yang diderita oleh Tsukuyomi-Hime juga pernah dialami oleh Tsukuyomi yang sebelumnya."_

"_Apa itu berarti nona Hinamori akan mati?"_

"_Kabarnya nyawanya tak akan selamat."_

"_Katanya setiap generasi Tsukuyomi pasti akan mengalaminya."_

"_Hee, kenapa begitu?"_

"_Entahlah, tapi yang lebih gawat lagi, kalau keadaan Tsukuyomi seperti itu, pasti negara akan mengalami masa sulit."_

"_Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini masa panen sangat sulit."_

"_Tidak hanya itu, mata air juga semakin kering."_

"_Ternyata Tsukuyomi hanyalah __**PEMBAWA SIAL **__bagi negara kita."_

***

Hitsugaya berjalan melintas merasa muak dengan gosip yang dilontarkan oleh para penghuni istana itu. Kemanapun ia pergi pasti topic yang dibicarakan selalu sama, Tsukuyomi adalah gadis pembawa sial.

Matahari bersinar terik, menyebabkan daun-daun berguguran dari pohonnya. Sumber air telah mengering dan para penduduk telah kesulitan air dan makanan. Rakyat memakan rumput untuk bertahan hidup. Tak ada hewan ternak, semuanya telah mati. Semua kesulitan ini terjadi bersamaan dengan hari dimana Hinamori pingsan. Sudah satu bulan Hinamori pingsan akan tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa keadannya akan membaik. Sudah satu bulan juga negara mengalami masa kesulitan dengan dampak yang begitu buruk. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah jika adiknya meninggal.

"Inikah sebabnya ayah memerintahkanku untuk membunuhnya secepatnya?" pikir Hitsugaya.

"Keadaan tubuh Tsukuyomi menyebabkan keadaan negeri ini menjadi sulit." Lanjut Hitsugaya.

"_Bunuhlah gadis itu!"_

Hitsugaya tertegun, lagi-lagi perintah ayahnya memenuhi benaknya.

"_Atau negeri ini akan musnah."_

Hitsugaya terkejut, ia memandang sekelilingnya. Barusan adalah suara Hinamori, seakan-akan Hinamori berbisik di telinganya.

"Bunuh gadis itu atau negeri ini akan musnah?" pikir Hitsugaya.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan akan kulakukan, karena itu adalah tujuanku." Tekad Hitsugaya.

***

Malam ini sangat pekat, lebih pekat dibandingkan dengan waktu ia menyusup dulu. Hitsugaya mengenakan setelan pakaian dan jubah berwarna hitam, bedanya kali ini ia tidak mengenakan topeng.

Penjagaan di Istana Tsukuyomi berjalan biasa, tidak terlalu ketat. Hal yang mudah bagi Histugaya untuk menyelinap masuk. Ia hanya perlu berlari cepat dan bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di pintu kamar Hinamori. Ia menggeser pintu itu dengan pelan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara. Hitsugaya masuk dan menggeser kembali pintu itu agar menutup.

Kamar Hinamori gelap, akan tetapi Hitsugaya dapat melihat Hinamori yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Hitsugaya mendekati Hinamori, ia memandang wajah Hinamori yang sedang koma selama sebulan. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai, gadis itu koma dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Sekejap ia ragu, takut jika ia menyentuhnya maka gadis itu akan mengalami rasa sakit. Akan tetapi egonya lebih besar sehingga ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Hinamori.

"Begitu lembut dan rapuh." Pikir Hitsugaya

"Kau mendengar bisikanku."

Hitsugaya memandang asal suara bisikan tersebut. Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, tatapan matanya terlihat letih dan rapuh.

***

**AYO....BACA.....REVIEW......**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N : SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG HIATUS** , WELL THIS IS THE LAST CHAP...HAVE A NICE READ

**Disclaimer : Sama sekali bukan punyaku.....you-know-who**

"_Kau mendengar bisikanku." _

_Hitsugaya memandang asal suara bisikan tersebut. Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, tatapan matanya terlihat letih dan rapuh._

Chapter 9

_The End_

"Bisikanmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya tak mengerti

"_Atau negeri ini akan musnah."_ Bisik Hinamori

Hitsugaya tertegun, "Jadi itu benar-benar kau?" Tanya Hitsugaya

Hinamori mengangguk lemah sambil terus tersenyum kepada Hitsugaya. Ia memegang tangan Hitsugaya yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Hinamori menutup matanya, seakan ingin menikmati kehangatan tangan itu di pipinya. Hitsugaya hanya mampu melihat tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kapan kau sadar dari komamu?" Tanya Hitsugaya,tangannya masih di pipi Hinamori.

"Saat engkau menyentuh pipi ini, saat itulah saya tersadar." Jawab Hinamori masih sambil menutup matanya dan memegang tangan Hitsugaya.

Hinamori membuka matanya kemudian memandang Hitsugaya. "Walau tubuh ini tertidur, tapi tidak dengan jiwaku." Lanjut Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya,

"Apa yang….?" Cegah Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saya baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinamori lembut sambil berusaha bangkit.

Hinamori berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia mengambil sebuah kimono putih dan hakama berwarna merah dan memakainya dobel dengan kimono tidur yang sedang dipakainya. Ia juga melepas ikatan rambutnya sehingga rambutnya tergerai dengan indah.

Setelah berganti baju, Hinamori memberi isyarat kepada Hitsugaya untuk mengikutinya. Hinamori berjalan dengan sempoyongan hingga harus dipapah oleh Hitsugaya. Di kanan kiri Hitsugaya dapat melihat bahwa para penjaga jatuh tertidur.

"Kenapa para penjaga tertidur?" pikir Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Saya membuat mereka tertidur dengan kekuatan saya." Ucap Hinamori seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Hitsugaya.

"Saya juga membuat semua penghuni istana ini tertidur." Lanjut Hinamori

Hitsugaya terdiam, tak mengerti.

"Saya tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun."

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Hinamori. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Hitsugaya,

"Engkau akan tahu." Jawab Hinamori lembut.

***

Seluruh penghuni istana telah tertidur, kecuali satu orang, dialah Rukia.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Hinamori?" pikir Rukia sambil memandang bulan purnama.

"Percayakan saja kepada Tsukuyomi." Ucap Unohana.

Rukia menoleh kearah Unohana, wajahnya tampak cemas.

***

"Ini…" ucap Hitsugaya menggantung.

Di hadapan Hitsugaya terbentang pemandangan kolam dan hutan bamboo yang indah.

"Tempat kita pertama kali bertemu kan?" ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum,

"Mau apa kita disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya tak mengerti,

"Melanjutkan apa yang terhenti." Ucap Hinamori.

Hitsugaya tertegun, Hinamori tersenyum lembut.

"Seingat saya, dulu engkau mengatakan akan membunuh saya bukan?" lanjut Hinamori, rambutnya terurai ditiup angin.

Hitsugaya terdiam, "Bahkan sampai sekarang, tekad itu masih ada." Lanjut Hitsugaya

Hinamori tersenyum,ia merentangkan kedua tangannya,

"Bunuhlah saya sekarang."

***

Hitsugaya kaget, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tubuh ini mulai melemah, doa saya tak dapat lagi melindungi negeri ini, hanya akan membawa kehancuran." Gumam Hinamori,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya tak mengerti,

"Akhirnya saya mengerti arti dari mimpi kehancuran itu." Lanjut Hinamori

"Mimpi?" ulang Hitsugaya tak mengerti,

"Dalam mimpi itu, saya selalu melihat sosok pemuda yang menghancurkan negeri ini." Cerita Hinamori, Hitsugaya hanya bisa terdiam.

Hinamori menatap Hisugaya.

"Kaulah penyebab kehancuran negeri ini." Tuduh Hinamori.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam Terlalu terkejut.

"Saya pikir begitu, tapi akhirnya saya mengerti, bukan engkau penyebab kehancuran itu." Jelas Hinamori.

"Sayalah penyebab kehancuran negeri ini, sayalah yang bersalah atas masa sulit yang dialami negeri ini." Ucap Hinamori sambil memadangi bulan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya tak mengerti.

"Semua ini, karena saya mencintaimu." Ungkap Hinamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

Suasana hening, angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan rambut Hinamori.

***

Hitsugaya terdiam, tak menyangka akan mendengar pengakuan cinta di saat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba

Hinamori terjatuh, Hitsugaya langsung menangkapnya. Nafas Hinamori berat, peluh keluar dari tubuhnya, ia memegang dadanya yang sakit.

"Sakit lagi?" Tanya Hitsugaya cemas,

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang dadanya,

"Inilah akhir." Ucap Hinamori dengan berat, Hitsugaya tak mengerti.

"Kata cinta ini, adalah terlarang untuk saya ucapkan." Jelas Hinamori lagi, gadis itu tampak pucat.

Hinamori memegang pipi Hitsugaya, "Hanya engkaulah yang bisa mengakhiri ini." bisik Hinamori dengan nafas tersengal,

"Bunuhlah saya." Pinta Hinamori,

Hitsugaya terpaku, ia merasa bingung,

"Atau negeri ini akan musnah." Desak Hinamori.

Hitsugaya bimbang, ia meraih belati yang ia selipkan di pinggangnya dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menikam Hinamori. Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinamori mengenggam tangan Hitsugaya yang memegang belati itu.

"Saya mencintaimu." Ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum yang lalu kemudian menutup matanya.

Hitsugaya tak punya pilihan, ia mengayunkan belatinya.

Saat belati itu menikam tubuh Hinamori, tubuh Hinamori berubah menjadi jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Hitsugaya terpukau, kupu-kupu itu beterbangan menuju bulan yang berwarna merah.

***

"Bulan bersinar berwarna merah." Ucap Rukia kepada Unohana,

"Kegelapan telah membunuh bulan." Ucap Unohana

"Takdir yang terus terulang, dulu maupun nanti, takdir Tsukuyomi." Lanjut Unohana

Suasana sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang berbunyi.

Unohana menoleh kearah Rukia, dapat dilihat Rukia tampak menangis.

"Hinamori telah meninggal." Gumam Rukia dengan lirih

Unohana memandang Rukia,

"Tabahlah Rukia,karena suatu saat nanti, anakmu juga akan mewarisi nama Tsukuyomi ini." Ucap Unohana

"Ia juga akan mewarisi takdir yang menyedihkan ini." Keluh Rukia

Unohana terdiam, Rukia memandang bulan berwarna merah tersebut, suasana hening.

***

Hitsugaya pulang ke rumahnya, wajahnya tampak murung, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ayahnya berdiri menunggunya. Hitsugaya berjalan begitu saja melewati ayahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membunuhnya." Tegas Yamamoto,

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya,

"Ia yang meminta." Jawab Hitsugaya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya.

Yamamoto hanya terdiam, kembali teringat masa lalunya

"_Aku mencintaimu Yamamoto…"_

"_Bunuhlah aku…"_

"_Atau negeri ini akan musnah."_

Yamamoto tersenyum, "Tak kusangka, kau pun akan mengalami hal yang kualami." Pikir Yamamoto.

"Apakah ini hukuman bagi kegelapan?" ucap Yamamoto sambil memandangi bulan.

***

Pagi ini, Nihon no Kuni sedang berduka. Telah diberitakan bahwa Hinamori telah meninggal karena sakit. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Tidak ada, kecuali Hitsugaya, Yamamoto, Rukia dan Ichigo. Semua rakyat mengucapkan rasa belasungkawa yang mendalam.

Ataukah

Mereka merasa lega, karena sang gadis pembawa sial telah meninggal?

Tak ada yang tahu

Hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu.

***

Hitsugaya sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas. Angin bertiup lembut, membawa wangi harum rumput.

"Apakah engkau menyesal telah membunuhnya?"

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia melihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan furisode dan selendang melilit di kedua lenganya, selain itu ia juga melayang di udara.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hitsugaya kepada wanita itu

"Nama saya Unohana, sang Bidadari Langit." Unohana memperkenalkan diri,

"Ada perlu apa seorang bidadari langit menemuiku?" Tanya Hitsugaya angkuh,

Unohana tersenyum, "Ada pesan untukmu yang harus saya sampaikan." Ucapnya menggantung,

"Pesan dari Hinamori." Lanjutnya lagi,

Hitsugaya tersentak, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Unohana.

"Hinamori mengatakan semoga engkau dan ia bisa bertemu kembali di surga yang sama." Ucap Unohana lembut,

Wajah Hitsugaya mendadak menjadi sedih, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah aku masuk surga?" ucapnya putus asa

Unohana tersenyum lembut,

"Hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu." Ucapnya lirih.

***

**A/N : ANEH KAH?......REVIEW DITERIMA .....**


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**Ketika Kegelapan Membunuh Bulan**_

_Pada zaman dahulu_

_Terdapatlah pemuda kegelapan_

_Yang mengacau kedamaian negeri_

_Yang diperintah oleh gadis Tsukuyomi_

_Pemuda kegelapan mencintai sang Ratu_

_Dan ia rela berhenti mengacau_

_Karena cintanya pada gadis Tsukuyomi_

_Sang gadispun rela menyerahkan jiwanya_

_Demi cintanya pada kegelapan_

_Cinta mereka berdua_

_Membawa negeri kepada kedamaian_

_Rakyat makmur dan sejahtera_

_Serta mencintai mereka berdua_

_Akan tetapi dibalik kedamaian itu_

_Muncullah benih kejahatan_

_Pemuda Amaterasu_

_Sang penjaga cahaya_

_Membenci cinta mereka_

_Amaterasu mengutuk Tsukuyomi_

_Untuk mati_

_Kecuali menikah dengannya_

_Atau negeri itu akan musnah_

_Dengan penderitaan mendalam_

_Tsukuyomi menikah dengan Amaterasu_

_Mereka mempunyai dua keturunan_

_Satu anak lelaki_

_Dan satu anak wanita_

_Kegelapan merasa dikhianati_

_Ia mengutuk Tsukuyomi_

_Dan pewaris namanya_

_Untuk mati_

_Dan tidak akan pernah merasakan_

_Perasaan dicintai_

_Maupun perasaan mencintai_

_Untuk selamanya_

_Akhirnya_

_Sang gadispun tewas_

_Karena cintanya kepada Kegelapan_

_Amaterasu tidak dapat menerima kematian sang gadis_

_Ia menantang Kegelapan_

_Untuk bertarung satu sama lain_

_Kegelapan kalah_

_Diceritakanlah semua kebenaran_

_Oleh Amaterasu yang menang_

_Menyesal kemudian tak ada artinya_

_Dengan perjanjian_

_Yang akan diwariskan_

_Mereka saling berjanji_

_Untuk selalu melindungi Tsukuyomi_

_Dari kutukan yang telah mereka lontarkan_

_Hanya menjaga_

_Tidak menghilangkan kutukan_

_Hanya menjaga_

_Agar Tsukuyomi akan selalu dicintai_

_Karena takdir Tsukuyomi_

_Hanyalah mencintai_

_Dan ia akan dicintai_

_Oleh Kegelapan dan Amaterasu_

_Hingga waktu_

_Yang tak dapat ditentukan_

_Ketika Kegelapan_

_Membunuh Bulan_

_Ketika Kegelapan Membunuh Bulan_


End file.
